Lament
by Singing Violin
Summary: Clark goes to the Daily Planet at the end of Crimson.


Title: Lament  
Author: Singing Violin  
Rating: K  
Spoilers: Crimson  
Keywords: post-episode, Chlark  
Summary: Clark goes to the Daily Planet at the end of "Crimson."  
Disclaimer: They're not mine.

Chloe bit her lip and took a deep breath. _Get a grip_, she thought to herself. He'd said "take a break," not, "I don't want to ever see you again."

Then something she wasn't prepared for happened. Clark walked in.

A tear escaped her eye, and Clark rushed to her side and enveloped her in his arms. She began to sob. She was embarrassed, but she couldn't control herself. She felt something move - Clark was looking around - and she gripped him tighter. Then, she felt a familiar sensation of wind, and suddenly they were in a supply room.

_Oh god, he is so sweet_, she thought. And that thought only made her cry harder. This was exactly why she'd lost Jimmy.

And while being in Clark's arms was the best feeling in the world, she pushed him away.

He held her at arms length. "Hey," he cooed softly. "What's wrong?"

Again, she found herself biting her lip. After a moment, she was able to speak. "Jimmy...broke up with me."

Clark shook his head and moved towards her again.

She put up her hand to stop him. "No," she commanded. And then, in a whisper, "It was because of you."

"What?" Clark cried. "How could he...?"

"Clark," Chloe interrupted. "He thinks...I'm in love with you."

Clark smiled awkwardly. "That's ridiculous...isn't it?"

Chloe looked at the floor.

"Oh," Clark said, guiltily. "Actually...I came to apologize, for what I said to you at the party."

"Clark, you don't need to apologize...I know what red K does to you."

Clark shook his head. "My mom said I should try to be more honest with my feelings. And the truth is...I do care for you."

Chloe looked up. "What? But I thought..."

"Chloe, you're the only one I can really trust. You're such a good person...you're always looking out for me, and for Lana...and who knows for whom else. And you don't even have superpowers to protect you."

"Oh, Clark," she cried. She was melting. She'd waited so long to hear him say that he loved her, and now that it was finally happening, all she wanted was to run away...or kiss him.

She tilted her head up, but he stopped her.

"Wait," Clark cautioned. "It's not like that. I've come to realize...I don't want to be with you...I want to be like you."

"Oh." What was the matter with her? That was the most flattering thing someone had ever said to her, and she was disappointed.

"Chloe, I need your help. Again. And I know how hard this must be for you, but you're the only one that can do it."

_God, Clark_, Chloe thought. _Flattery will get you everywhere._

"Chloe, I want you to help me to sort out my feelings...to be a better person. Next time I get infected with red K, I don't want to have to regret my actions."

Chloe nodded her understanding, but voiced her objection. "Clark...I can't."

"Chloe, I need you," Clark pleaded. "And I do love you...just not like that...you know I wouldn't deliberately hurt you..."

"Clark, it's not about that," Chloe said. "I can't help you, because no one can...that's something you need to figure out on your own. I'm sorry."

She turned to leave, but he grabbed her, and pulled her towards him. Suddenly she was kissing him, but it was not a kiss of love...it was a kiss of desperation. Her tears trickled down her cheeks, and suddenly she realized why she could never be with him.

Meanwhile, Jimmy Olsen was feeling badly about his earlier jealousy. Who was he to blame Chloe for feelings she couldn't control? Chloe was a special girl...he wasn't likely to ever find anyone else like her. And while he objected to the time she spent with Clark that he couldn't be a part of, he knew Clark wasn't actually a threat, because Clark didn't love Chloe. And what the potion-peddler had said about Lois and Clark was nagging at him...

So he went to look for Chloe, so he could apologize and plead for her forgiveness. As he passed the supply room, he heard something. Suddenly in investigation mode, he cracked open the door...and what he saw broke his heart. And angered him.

He flung the door open and stormed in. The two apparent lovers quickly broke apart. Chloe opened her mouth to speak, but he interrupted her.

"Chloe, how could you? I mean, I knew...but I thought..."

Chloe was speechless.

"How could you do this to me?" Jimmy continued. "Just a few minutes ago...I just wanted to take a break...and what I came here to tell you...I guess it doesn't matter now."

And he stormed out.

Chloe finally found her voice. "Wait, Jimmy..." she called.

Then she raced after him.

_I've really screwed up_, thought Clark. _I'm not even on red K, and I managed to hurt someone I cared about._

Chloe ran, but she wasn't fast enough. The last glimpse she caught of her would-be beau was a dirty, hurt look over his shoulder.

_I've lost everything_, she thought. And then she slid down the wall, put her head in her hands, and sobbed.

Clark saw Chloe crying, and his first instinct was to hug her like he had just a short while before. But then his mother's words echoed in his head, "This is probably hard for you to hear, but the best thing you can do for her, is to leave her alone."

Of course, his mother had been talking about Lana. But it applied here too. Quickly slinking around the corner, he leaned against the wall.

His destiny wasn't to be a fair-weather friend, giving only enough to get what he needed out of his friends. He needed to be better than that, and Chloe was right: it was a journey he was going to have to make alone.

Taking one last look around the corner at the best friend he'd ever had, overcome with despair, he took off for the farm.

_I'm sorry, Chloe_, he thought as he ran. _I'm going to make it up to you someday_, he promised silently. _I'm going to make the world a better place, and it'll be because of you. I will be your legacy._

THE END


End file.
